<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Voice by Lover_never_a_fighter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188870">Your Voice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover_never_a_fighter/pseuds/Lover_never_a_fighter'>Lover_never_a_fighter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover_never_a_fighter/pseuds/Lover_never_a_fighter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On everyone's 18th birthday they suddenly have the ability to telepathically communicate with their soulmates. All the losers but Eddie had turned of age. Bev and Ben had found out on Bev's birthday that they were soulmates, Stan Bill and Mike had never told the others if they knew their soulmates or not, and Richie had yet to hear his soulmate talk. Today is Eddie's birthday, will he like his soulmate? And even worse, Will his mom?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“EDDIE!!! EDDIE!!!!” Sonia kaspbrak wailed from the kitchen for the seventh time that day. Eddie sluggishly stood up and went to see what she needed this time.<br/>
“EDDIE WHERE ARE YOU!!!! DON’T LEAVE ME EDDIE!!!!!” His mother cried out making Eddie pick up the pace and quickly scurry into the room.<br/>
“I’m right here mom,” Eddie said, trying not to sound tired.<br/>
“Oh Eddie! Can’t you just stay home! It’s bad enough you’ll be leaving me for a horrid soulmate!”</p>
<p>Eddie sighed. Today was his 18th birthday, the birthday he would finally hear his soulmates voice echo in his head. He had been born at exactly 8:25pm and his friends were picking him up at 7 to leave for a birthday celebration. They’d done the same thing for each of their 18th birthdays, Eddie was the last one. It had been great to see Bev and Ben realize they could hear each other's thoughts in their heads. And while Mike, Bill, and Stan hadn’t told who their soulmates were, and Richie had yet to hear his soulmates voice, the parties were always a blast.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry mom, but I’m going,” Eddie said. Sonia wailed again and loudly blew her nose into one of her many tissues laying in front of her. There was a rhythmic knock on the front door and Eddie rushed to open it.</p>
<p>“EDDIE!” His mother called one last time.<br/>
“Bye Mom!!” Eddie yelled back as he opened the door and swung it shut right behind him.<br/>
Richie was at the front door with a big goofy smile on his face. Eddie could see the others packed into Richie’s dad's car. Richie started to look nervous and he fidgeted with his hands for a second.<br/>
“Wow Eds, you look… really nice,” Richie said all in one breath. Eddie couldn't help but look down at his dark blue jeans and wrinkle free pink sweater over his white button up. </p>
<p>“Thanks Rich, you look the same as usual,” He replied trying but failing not to smile as he walked past Richie to get to the car parked in his driveway.<br/>
“Hey! This shirt is new!” Richie laughed hurrying behind him to get to the car. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>An hour and 20 minutes later the losers were sitting at their usual table in the fanciest cheap restaurant in Derry. Eating Burgers, fries, and milkshakes.<br/>
“Five minutes left Eddie!” Bev squealed, “You excited?”<br/>
“I’m scared,” Eddie said laughing shakily.<br/>
“You’ll be fine,” Stan said reassuringly, “It’s not as crazy as romance movies make it out to be.”<br/>
“Thanks Stan,” Eddie sighed warily.<br/>
“Speak for yourself!” Richie exclaimed. “Mine was like a flippin’ fairy tale!”<br/>
Beverly Snorted and Mike tried so hard not to spit out his Strawberry milkshake.<br/>
“What!? You Haters!!” Richie shouted accusingly.</p>
<p>“Rich you haven’t even heard your soulmate yet!” Mike replied.<br/>
“Don’t worry Rich you'll hear them soon,” Ben said with a comforting smile.<br/>
“Thank you, BEN!!” Richie yelled giving Mike an overly dramatic hurt look.</p>
<p>“ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!” Bev shouted over them with a huge smile, “It’s almost time!”<br/>
Everyone got real quiet and they all turned yo watch the digital clock on the Dinners back wall.<br/>
Eddie felt his stomach flip as he saw the one more minute until he might hear his soulmate's voice.<br/>
“So exciting!” Bev whisper shouted.<br/>
“Oh my god, you're making Eddie more nervous!!” Stan whispered back.<br/>
“SHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Richie raised his hand to quiet them down and they all got real quiet again.<br/>
Eddie felt himself sweating, and his fingers tapped the booth anxiously. He closed his eyes, he couldn’t bear to watch.</p>
<p>It felt like waiting an eternity before the clock flickered and then read 8:25.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe I’m gonna lose him.”</p>
<p>Eddie opened his eyes and looked at Richie, “What?”<br/>
Richie looked at him confused, “What, what?”</p>
<p>‘Was that not Richie’s voice?’ Eddie wondered.</p>
<p>“Wait what?” Richie asked and Eddie and Rich stared at each other. Their friends looking between them .</p>
<p>Eddie looked up at the clock. 8:26. ‘What?’</p>
<p>“What?” Richie asked.<br/>
“What?” Eddie returned the question.</p>
<p>“What is happening right now?!” Mike yelled in bewilderment.</p>
<p>“Is Eds ok?” Came Richie’s voice again.</p>
<p>“I’m fine- wait what’s going on?” Eddie looked around at his friends.</p>
<p>‘I think I’m going crazy.’ Eddie thought.<br/>
“If you're crazy I’m crazy,” Richie’s voice said again. </p>
<p>Eddie stared at Richie, “Are you messing with me right now?”<br/>
“Eddie what is wrong!?” Bev questioned, the concern written on her face. </p>
<p>“Ed’s. Is that you?” Eddie heard. </p>
<p>He looked away from Bev and back to Rich. He needed to calm down, so he took a breath and thought to himself, “Yes.” </p>
<p>“Oh god, Eds! You're my soulmate!” Eddie heard Richie say again.</p>
<p>Out loud Eddie gasped and shouted, “Oh my God Rich! YOUR MY SOULMATE!!!” </p>
<p>“WHAT!!!” Bill exclaimed.</p>
<p>Then Eddie’s phone rang, and the caller ID read, Mom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>